


Red-Eye Flight

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Airplanes, F/M, Love, Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hate flying, so Tom finds a way to help get your mind off your fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red-Eye Flight

Taking the red-eye to New York is never fun, but you hate flying; it terrifies you. Every bump, every noise makes you jump, causing you to automatically assume the plane will crash. The fact that it's dark out and that you will be flying over water makes you even more apprehensive. As the plane takes off you clutch Tom's hand, trying to focus your breathing but failing miserably. Squeezing your eyes shut, your whole body feels like it's in a vise. _"I should have had a drink before we boarded,"_ you think to yourself. _"God, how long before that stupid light goes off?"_

"Oh darling, try to relax. I'm right here," Tom soothes as you grip his hand even tighter. He kisses your cheek tenderly, then adds much more quietly, "When the seat belt light goes off, I'll help you relieve some of that stress."

"Yes, please," you whisper and Tom leans into the crook of your neck, his tongue on your clavicle. The smell of Scotch and lust carry your mind elsewhere, and all the blood rushes to your thighs. You inhale sharply as he starts to suck gently, his teeth grazing your skin. "Jesus, Tom…" your voice barely a squeak as you glance around the cabin, worried someone will notice.

"Shhh… no-one's watching," he reassures you, his lips almost touching yours. You inhale his breath and he yours, sharing this moment, forgetting the plane, the stress, the whole world. Everything else disintegrates when your lips finally meet, the kiss made even more passionate by the forced restraint of being in such a public place. Tom's tongue dances along your bottom lip as he promises, "It's almost time."

Peering up, you are praying to the universe now, _"Please let the light go off."_ Tom settles his hand against your knee, just above the hem of your skirt. He toys with it, twirling the fabric around his index finger while his middle finger brushes against your bare inner thigh. "Thomas…" you try to chastise him but you can't seem to care enough about propriety anymore. A moan escapes, barely audible, but Tom hears you and bites your neck. "Oh god!"

Your last outburst was clearly louder than you intended and Tom chuckles softly. Thankfully, the seat belt light goes off just then and Tom turns to you, licking his lips. "Ready?"

"Fuck yes," you exhale as Tom gets up first, making his way to the bathroom. You wait for only a minute but it seems like an eternity. Your nerves come back in waves with Tom missing, and you can't wait to have him envelope you in his arms. Scanning the cabin, you decide the time is right.

As you reach the bathroom you knock twice, just loud enough for Tom to hear you. He cracks open the door and you maneuver your way into the cramped space. His pants are pushed down already, just to his hips, and he is fondling himself languidly. Finding your lips immediately, he kisses you deeply, forcefully. The smell of his cologne is intoxicating. "Oh fuck, darling, you are irresistible," he pants, spinning you around, his hands under your skirt. 

You balance against the tiny sink as he tugs your panties down then pushes one finger into you, hard and fast. "Tom!" you gasp and he clamps his other hand around your mouth. 

"Quiet, darling," he reminds you, zeroing in on your clitoris now. There are people sitting not five feet from you, and the idea of being caught is so exciting you can barely contain yourself. You've forgotten all about any fears you may have had and now only one thing consumes your thoughts. 

Moaning under his hand, your breath is hot and moist against his skin. Tom begins to rub your clit slowly, his erection pressed against your ass. Reaching back you grab his cock between your thumb and index finger, stroking up and down.

"That's my girl…" Tom uncovers your mouth and flips your skirt up. You arch your back, moving back towards him. He places his cock between your wet folds but does not enter you yet. Grabbing your hands, he holds them down on the sink as he pushes into you just barely.

"Fuck, Tom, please…." you plead desperately. His head falls against your back and he slides into you, patiently, as you move your hips towards him, beckoning. 

He pulls back, almost completely out, then plunges into you. "Do you like that?" He growls, pumping you harder this time, gradually working into a frantic rhythm. He releases your hands and moves back to your clit, massaging in little circles, slower then faster, playing your body like an instrument.

You spread your legs as wide as you can. "Fuck me deeper, Tom," you beg him, pushing up onto your tiptoes, your legs shaking so badly you think you might collapse. Tom grabs one of your legs and pushes it up, balancing your knee on the sink's tiny counter area. Leaning on your elbows now, you grab ahold of the faucet for support as he slams into you viciously, the pain pure ecstasy. 

"Yes, that's it, oh god darling you feel incredible, so tight, fuck…" His fingers now rubbing your clit furiously, enticing your body to the tipping point, the pressure unbearable. You tighten your walls around him, contracting as much as you can, driving you both towards the edge at once.

Your insides pulsate and your clitoris throbs. You are so close. "Don't stop, don't stop…" you mutter breathlessly, hoping Tom can hear. His cock begins to quiver and you feel it. 

_Finally._  

The orgasm hits like the floor dropping out from beneath you. Tom grabs your shoulders, collapsing onto your back, groaning in convulsions. Everything falls away and it is only you two, joined in an implosion of light.

"Oh god, Tom…" Your whole body feels liberated.

He finds your cheek, kissing it and smoothing the hair from your forehead. As you try to stand back up you falter, but Tom is there, his hand on your arm, steadying you. "Are you alright, darling?"

"Yes… I think that was a bit overwhelming." You smile, wrapping your arms around his waist. He kisses you on the lips and you melt into him. Your fears disappear in a fog of sex-induced bliss.

"You okay now? We should probably get back." Hearing voices outside, you giggle, unable to stifle it. Tom lets loose with his trademark 'ehehe' and before you know it you are both laughing loudly, not caring anymore if someone hears. Suddenly there is a knock at the door.

"What do we do?" he asks in a hushed tone, as you both try to be quiet.

"I don't know," you shrug as Tom looks down at you, his eyes wide with embarrassment.

"Let's just go. It's now or never." He grabs your hand and opens the door, breezing past the flight attendant, who stares at you disapprovingly. "Sorry," Tom mumbles sheepishly. 

You keep your eyes down as Tom pulls you back to your seat, where you collapse into giggles again. Then you overhear the couple in front of you talking.

"Seems like someone else joined the mile-high club."


End file.
